Your Dirty Little, Not So Secret
by Dea Isis
Summary: An interesting turn of events occurs when the Jump City Newspaper reveals the hottest Teen Superhero and super heroine pole. With some secrets that two members don’t particularly wish to share… Robin Raven Pairing. Crude humour. Please Read & Review.


****

This is the third bloody time I have had to type this thing out and frankly its pissing me off…

Anyway…

I have three points to highlight. **1)** Is that I realise that this fiction has crude, sexual humour throughout. I wrote it. I do not need reviews saying things like 'ewww' and 'gross' I want constructive criticism so that I may improve on my works and therefore improve on your enjoyment.

**2)** This is repeated at the bottom, I am searching for a BETA a good one. I'd preferably have an example of something you have written to prove that you actually are capable of doing this as I know that my friend who 'employed 'BETA's and they ended making the story worse.

**3)** I realise that I sound like a right moody git but you'd probably be _correct_ at this point in time… I've been sick and thus had to miss the end of school and had no chance to say goodbye to some of my friends.

Thank you,

The every moody….

_Rebecca_

_**

* * *

****'Teen titans the sensual truth behind the uniforms'**_

"Dude! Have you read this!"

"What you going on about now BB?"

"They have an article on the hottest Teen Heroes, guess who's at number one!"

"Boy Wonder? But what did you and I come as?"

"Well…I came forth you came second. But read what the put on about Robin!"

Wearing a colourful array of spandex that clearly shows off his best attributes this years number one of our male pole is none other than the ex Batman protégé Robin. Flying through the Jump city as leader of the Teen Titans, This masked boy wonder has caught the hearts of many of our readers. Going into number one beating his fellow team-mate Cyborg and Beast Boy who came second and fourth with Titans East Member Speedy at a respectable number three.

The article was accompanied by various pictures of superheroes that were in the pole. This included a full page photo of the Boy Wonder. And it looked as though he really was a wonder either they had pumped the picture up in 'various places' or he really was that gifted.

"Dude there's no way…."

"…That he's that big…" Continued Cyborg, as he and Beast Boy both stared at the boy wonders crotch.

"What you guys reading?" The duo turned around quickly to face the Boy Wonder, Giving him innocent grins but unable to hide the tinges of red from their cheek. Their eyes travelling downwards slightly, at which Robin took on a slightly defensive pose.

"From the way that your staring at my crotch, I see you read the article in the newspaper?" He watched as they nodded slowly "And your probably wandering if it really is that big" A small smirk crossed his lips as they nodded again. "I can assure that I am hung like a horse, I'm gifted in many different ways" Robin heard a small snort coming from behind him and the three males.

"You stuff it with a sock" They all looked towards the Gothic Vixen who was sitting with her leg crossed on the kitchen sipping at her early mourning tea.

"What is with you and tea?" Robin asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"I lived in England for a while, but back onto the subject at hand…" Robin groaned, rubbing his hand tiredly over his face.

"Come on Rae, be nice"

She turned to look at the other two boys who were barley suppressing their laughter. "Batgirl teased him when he was younger, has done it ever since. Happy? The only thing that's hung like a horse around here is Beast Boy… And that's only when he is actually in horse form."

"Aww come on Rae! That's harsh!" Cried robin, proceeding to throw his arms around Raven's waist and drag her off of the Kitchen counter. "We all know that isn't true…" He continued as he held her up from the floor, effectively holding her hostage.

"Its not always with socks though… Sometimes he also uses tissue…-mupfh!"

"Ok, I think that's enough from you little birdie." Robin suddenly found himself winded but an annoyed Raven elbowing him in the stomach. She glared down angrily at him as he panted on the floor.

"6 inches. And that's when he at his largest" she addressed BB and Cyborg, facing down to robin and throwing him a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Your evil Rae…" she heard him pant

"Oh I know! I know that very well… Little one!" She gave a hearty laugh, joined by Cyborg as she stepped over robin cockily before he grabbed her leg and pulled her over and she landed with a loud thump next to him.

"Erm Rob… you might wanna look at this" muttered BB as he passed he newspaper to Robin, who was now propped up against the table. Raven watched carefully as his eyes lit up with vicious vengeance.

"Oh Raven, It looks as though I'm not the only one who stuffs their underwear..." He passed the article to

Raven who was still on the floor her body propped up on her elbows. She sat up and read through the article, a red tinge covering her features. After a few seconds she managed to regain her composure

"They're real, Boy Blunder. Believe it or not."

"Raven, you got voted number one sexiest female superhero in jump city." Cried Beast Boy as he waved his arms around in the air exuberantly.

_"Raven Roth Of the superhero team 'the titans' has gained a surprising victory in this years pole as voted by the males of Jump City. Thus victory should be given to her great gifts in the breasts department (although Facing rumour of plastic surgery that was later denied as a vicious rumour) many men of jump city say that the mysteriousness and great assets are top reasons for her victory. Princess Starfire of Tameran came in at a close second…"_ Cyborg trailed off, turning to face raven. "They even had estimated bra sizes…"

Raven stared at him before flopping back down on the floor in defeat "All I'm saying is that they're not padded, and they are not fake! And what does this have to do with Robin stuffing his trousers?"

"Nothing at all" Replied robin as he sat down on her stomach effectively winding her in return "We just can't control out testosterone…"

"Or in your case, lack of…" She replied nastily

"Aww come on Rae! At least I'm being nice!"

"32 DD is your estimated size Rae…that right?" Asked Cyborg as he continued to skim the article.

"Well actually I'd say it has to be bigger than that… " Continued Robin as he grinned down at the girl that was still being subjected to his weight.

"Oh god, please! Can you guys stop this? Its bad enough to know that I'm constantly being oogled at by the whole city"

"Well me 'n BB here are meant to be at a gamers convention…about now actually…. Peace out!" Cyborg grabbed BB by the arm and dragged him out of the room. Robin Continued to stare down at her with that 'O so innocent grin' plastered on his face.

"Now why Rae did you go and lie about that?"

"The simple reason that you were the one who spread the rumour about the breast enhancement."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh I know! I'm omniscient."

"But they aren't fake though, not that it really make a difference… as long as they're large, soft…but firm of course…"

"Stop staring!"

"Oh sorry! Now what do you say Rae?"

"I'm sorry, you really are hung like a horse and I only said those terrible thing because I didn't want to give the other guys inferiority complex's… Happy?" robin shot her a charming smile as he extended his hand to her; graciously she took it as he pulled her up to standing height.

"Now if you really want to make it up to me you could let me touch…."

"You finish that sentence, I'll finish you Boy Blunder!"

"Point taken and graciously followed."

* * *

**_Started: 10.37_**

**_Finished: 11:19_**

I wanted to advertise one of my upcoming fics that I should be posting soon (as soon as possible, I have to BETA it myself…) And that my dears, is another point. I'm looking for a BETA to read through my stories and check them. So you can send me a message through my profile. Thank you very much!

**B**ex


End file.
